The invention relates to a cleaning machine with at least one cleaning tool which is adapted to be driven in rotation by way of a drive shaft that is rotatably mounted on a carrier, the drive shaft carrying a torque-transmission member which engages, by way of protrusions, in drive recesses of the cleaning tool.
A cleaning machine of this kind is known, in the form of a sweeping machine, from patent specification DE 198 20 628 C1. The cleaning tool used in the sweeping machine is a brush roller which can be driven in rotation and has its two ends mounted in a rotatable manner on a frame. The brush roller is driven in rotation via a gearwheel which is disposed on a drive shaft and engages, by way of its teeth, in drive recesses of the brush roller. The gearwheel is configured in a single piece with the drive shaft, which can be driven in rotation, the teeth being milled out of the drive shaft by virtue of the shaft being subjected to appropriate follow-up processing. This is associated with significant production costs.
European patent specification EP 1 279 363 B1 discloses a cleaning machine in the form of a scrubbing machine in which the cleaning tool is made to rotate via a drive shaft which is connected in a rotationally fixed manner, via a slot and key connection, to a gearwheel which forms the torque-transmission member. The provision of the slot and key connection is likewise associated with not inconsiderable production costs.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a cleaning machine of the type mentioned in the introduction such that it can be manufactured more cost-effectively.